The invention relates to a method for the preparation of a roasted nut-like product from soy beans, whereby raw soy beans are deskinned and split, the deskinned bean halves are soaked in water and the soaked bean halves are dried and mildly roasted.
As is known, soy beans are rich in precious proteins and fats, suitable as nutrients. Therefore there is a continuous search for possibilities to make soy beans suitable for consumption. This resulted amongst others in a nut-like product, prepared according to the method described above. The product thus obtained has, however, defects both with respect to taste as well as properties.
A nut-like product, that may be used as substitute for that, should comply with specific requirements with respect to taste, appearance and brittleness (crispness). This has not been fully achieved hitherto; the unpleasant soy taste has not completely disappeared and the "soy nut" is too small and too hard.